It is often necessary, or desirable, to maintain one component of a multi-component product, e.g., a shaving cream, separate from other components of the product or from some part of the container in which the product is stored.
For example, the components of the product may react with each other when mixed, and it may be desired to prevent this reaction from occurring until the product is dispensed.
Moreover, in some cases it is important to keep one component of a multi-component product from contacting the container holding the product due to the reactive nature of the particular component, e.g., if the component reacts with metals and the container is metal or includes metal parts such as springs.
Other reasons for maintaining one component separate from other components include aesthetic reasons, e.g., to provide a “stripe” of one color against a background of another color when the product is dispensed.
Various systems have been used in the past to package and dispense products containing two components so that the components are separated during storage and mixed during or just prior to dispensing, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,241,722 and 3,454,198.